The Chosen Blackfire
by QueenYakuri
Summary: What if a war between Hell and Heaven will come? If a whole life of a planet depends on five warriors send by the gods? Sakay Lance, the crimson hedgehog boy, is send out to do the quest of all time. OC Fanfic!
1. Questions

Chapter 1#

_Black Fire_

_We come from..._

_Over the dark horizon sky_

_With twisted tales of sacrifice_

_To imagine or believe all the glory of the free_

_Hunting all day an endless cry_

_The things I've seen I can't deny_

_Sinners, saints all mixed in one_

_The dawn of time has begun_

_Why can't you see what they're doing to me?_

_Is it fair that I'm dying in vain...?_

_Once in a land of sacrifice_

_Now only valleys of demise_

_Shadows of a pale blue moonlight,_

_Ride the waves of entity_

_Why can't you see what they're doing to thee?_

_Is it fair that you all die in vain?_

_Ride with the steel and the power of the sword_

_Stand up and fight now and forever more_

_Rise through the night sky with daylight's desire_

_To be free they must be__ black fire_

_Through the day and through the night_

_With dragons heart the warrior strikes_

_This is the day that they'll be known as my enemy_

_Why can't you see what they're doing?_

_To what we believe in we rise through the pain_

_Ride with the steel and the power of the sword_

_Stand up and fight now and forever more_

_Rise through the night sky with daylight's desire_

_To be free they must be__ black fire_

_We come from distant lands we travel so far_

_Can you see the bleeding scar?_

_The prizes of life we fail to win_

_Cause we doubt the power within_

_Why can't you see what they're doing to mock me?_

_What we believe in we rise through the pain..._

_Ride with the steel and the power of the sword_

_Stand up and fight now and forever more_

_Rise through the night sky with daylight's desire_

_To be free they must be black fire_

_Black fire..._

Now I stand here with my legendary long sword of Jheen in my hands and it's pointing at the black male in front of me in all his glory.

My breath is slow and deep, my eyes are shining light blue in the darkness of the cave, my stare is sharp, concentrated, and full of any thought of killing my enemy. I don't move. Don't even blink. The male in front me move his legs to combat position. Now my brain tells me to attack. My legs move fast forward and the wind blow against my eyes. I raise my sword over my head and jump op in the air.

My whole body move fast backwards and so down against my enemy under me.

My sword flies fast like lightning through the air towards my enemy's head. A felling of being the winner of a fight give me the feeling of being immortal, to be unbreakable. Suddenly a strong force from my sword makes me fall back and hit the floor with my back first. I shake my head and open my eyes just to see the black male stand in front of me with my sword in his right hand. He raises the sword op. I loose! It can't be! The sword flies strong and fast through the air towards my screaminghead. It stopped on my shoulder and laughter fill the cave. I know that laughter__

"Daddy!" I say in an angry tone and blotted my teeth.

The black male removed his coat and my fathers face show op.

"You don't even know your father when you see him, Sakay" He smiled and his fangs come in sight.

I look angry away. He is so annoying sometimes.

"Get op and let us go home" He say and show me his hand. I sighted and took his hand and comes op on me feet again. I shake my head when I took a look at him and walk over and take my sword op and make it disappear. We begin to walk. It's raining but we don't notice it. In long time we don't say anything, until my dad broke the silence.

"You are strong, my son. Your feeling for fighting makes me proud, but there is one thing I'm needed to tell you. You are to slow and that can change you for be the winner to the looser of a fight." He looks at me.

"What?! You say I'm to slow?!" I can feel the anger rise. How dare he to tell me that I'm to slow, after all these years I have trained with the strongest full demon worriers of The Forgotten City?

"You are. I don't want you to be beaten or killed in a fight, I'm just trying to help you" he says with some sadness in his voice. I just look away, didn't say anything.

The silence falls upon us again. The rain begin to fall faster down from the sky and thunder starts to light the sky up and the lightings dance over the dark clouds and the laud crash make some birds lift them from there shelter under the trees.

Now we finally come home and stand outside the city gates and the city watch make a sign to open the gate for us. I see up in the sky while waiting. Lighting come fast over the sky again and a loud crash can hear. The gate is open and we walk in. The city is empty, only the city watch is out on patrol. We are walking towards The Temple of Amara where the king and queen have their throne and where they live together with their sons and daughters. I'm the prince of demons even if I'm not a demon, the only reason why I'm the prince is because my mother is the queen of demons and have been it so long time, she is actually the youngest demon queen there ever have lived, she was crowned as queen when she was only thirteen years old and known as Yakuri Survivor. My father was once upon a time a normal hedgehog and he actually fell in love with a demon and he and my mother was getting married and now they got four children, but right before they got married my father was totally transformed into a demon after his own choice and are now the strongest demon this world and other worlds have seen, he was know as the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow is his name. I'm the oldest of the children in this family; I'm an eighteen year old boy and I have the same quills as my father and they are red with brown stripes and I have shiny light blue eyes. My mother always tell me there are a reason why I have those light blue eyes she just don't want to tell me what the reason is. The second oldest is Novo who is a fifteen year old boy and got the same quills as our mother and they are black with green stripes and he got three long hairs on his forehead and blood red demon eyes because he is a demon. Then there is Flame who is a fourteen year old boy and he almost have the same quills as our father, they are just a bit smaller and so he got deep red eyes and he is not a demon. The last and youngest of all the children is Pearl who is a thirteen year old girl, she have the same quills as our mother and she have some very mysterious grey silver collared demon eyes. My family is big and have some very special members in but I like my family, I will sacrifice everything for them if is needed.

The night falls and the wind start to be full of the cries from the legendary night warrior who is taking his patrol around the Valley Of The Damned what is the demons area, that's why it's have the name it have. Let me tell you the inscriptions from the demons who have worked their lives out of theirs body to make this great city as an asylum for all the demons.

_Asylum_

_Listen all your characters and creatures to the story of The Valley of The Damned there the demons have their kingdom of Amara._

_Long time ago on South Island problems is rising. The demons were being used to do the dirty work for the normal and many demons died under the pressure of the painful work. One day a female demon named Armara raised her voice and hand to the sky and yelled out the tales of freedom to give hope to the half dead working demons and lead them to a war against their master and they killed him. Armara and her group of demons walked to every village on the whole island and set all demons free. The normal made an attack against the demons. Many were killed in the fight and lot of blood was spilled on an endless hate between to races. The demons was on the edge to loose then the normal didn't kill the last worriers but the damned them and let them run away to never come back. There were only about two hundred demons left and they ran for their lives. They came to the shores of the island but there was a cave and they walked through it. They came to a great valley, that's was their new home. They started to build their new home. Blood, sweat and tears has been falling to make this city of the forgotten. The valley they called The Valley Of The Damned, because the demons were damned by the normal. Armara was crowned as the first queen of demons and she led them to a better way of living and working and made them always feel free. Long time has passed and the city was standing high and great, it was a sign of gods. When a black day came and Queen Armara died, the demons built a temple after her name for always to remember that demon who gave them all freedom._

That's how the story has been told through generations, from demon to demon. All know that story in The Valley Of The Damned from east to west, north to south.

I go up to my room without saying anything to my family. I don't really have to feeling to talk right now. The words my father said to me made me so angry. I'm not to slow, I will show him, and one day he will take his words back and see that I'm the ultimate fighter. I'm going to be stronger than him, just wait and see.

I come op to my room and lie down on my bed and look up on the picture of a dragon my sister have made too me. She says that those giant creatures are the masters of the elements and the defenders of the gates to hell. Why do someone have to defend a gate to hell, are there really something there are so dangerous that it have to be locket away in an other dimension and under the supervision of five dragons with powers of the elements and great weapons of gods? When I'm thinking about the gate to hell I get a weird feeling inside of me and my blood rushing faster through my veins. My head is pounding, it hurts. I sat up and hold my hands on the head. Why does it hurt when I'm thinking about that damn gate?! My door open and Pearl look over at me with her mysteries grey eyes there looks like they can see through my brain, sometimes I really doubt she can.

"Are you okay?" She asks with her soft girl voice. It makes me relax.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said and look down on the floor.

"You were thinking about the gate again?"

"Yeah"

"I know why you get this feeling when you're thinking about the gate"

"You do?" I look over at her.

"Yes, I do but... Mother told me not to tell you about it"

"Come on, please tell me, Pearl. That gate haunts my mind" I get op on my feet and walk over to her.

"I can't. Mother told me to never tell you it before you are needed to know" I can see in her eyes that she really wants to help me but she is very loyal to out parents and she hold her promises.

"Pearl… Please. You know you want to help me, just fore this one time?"

"I tell you brother, but not here, not now, tomorrow outside the city walls" She say quick and run out of the door. I lie down on the bed again and close my eyes. What is that gate for, why are my eyes light blue. I may find out tomorrow.


	2. Fog of Blood

Chapter 2#

Black Winter Night

_Day after day as I bodies slay_

_And the sun becomes dark in the sky_

_Everything's lost for this human race_

_And the dawn of a new age will rise_

_Rays of sunlight now are gone_

_Only visions of ice will remain_

_The fallen ones and forgotten souls_

_Will rise up over the slain_

_No more hope..._

_As we raise our hands to the sky_

_No more dreams..._

_As the rivers run dry..._

_Everything's lost all is left astray_

_Only sorrow and sadness remains_

_The curtains have dropped on our fallen world_

_And the forces of darkness shall rise_

_Why can't you see what has happened to thee_

_Can you not open your eyes?_

_Everything's lost there is no retreat_

_And the valleys echo with pain_

_No more hope..._

_As we raise our hands to the sky_

_No more dreams..._

_As the rivers run dry..._

_On the endless sea of madness we sail forever more_

_And the endless tears of sadness towards the distant shores_

_When the flame has died forever we stand one and all_

_With the power of the almighty sword..._

_We fight the battle on the fields tonight_

_To save us from the master of all evil sign_

_And to the battle on,_

_Forever standing strong_

_We feel the fire power of the night warrior_

_No more tomorrow..._

_Dying of sorrow..._

_Over the mountains and up through the trees_

_Travelling across seven seas_

_No more hope..._

_As we hold our hands to the sky_

_No more dreams..._

_As the rivers run dry_

_On the endless seas of madness we sail forever more_

_And the endless tears of sadness towards the distant shores_

_When the flame has died forever we stand one and all_

_With the power of the almighty sword..._

_We fight the battle on the fields tonight_

_To save us from the master of all evil sign_

_And to the battle on,_

_Forever standing strong_

_We feel the fire power of the night warrior_

_On the endless seas of madness we sail forever more_

_And the endless tears of sadness towards the distant shores_

_When the flame has died forever we stand one and all_

_With the power of the almighty sword..._

_We fight the battle on the fields tonight_

_To save us from the m__aster of all evil sign_

_We fight the battle on the fields tonight_

_To save us from the master of all evil sign_

_And to the battle on,_

_Forever standing strong_

_We feel the fire power of the night warrior_

_The power of the night warrior!_

The sun rays are shining from the window and right on my face. I slowly open my eyes just to close them again and lay my face in to pillow. I yawned and lift my head from the pillow and open my eyes. I remember the talk I had with my sister last night, today I'm going to know the answers of many of my questions. Is that fairytale about The Gates of Hell real or is it just another of the many myth in this and other worlds?

I come op on my feet and look out of the window to find out what the time is. It is early at the morning but the sun still shines this time. I run out of the door. My heart beats faster and faster then I get closer and closer to the city gate. The citizens are looking confused at me, the city watch to. I don't care; I just want to know the truth. I come out of the gate and can already see my sister stand up of a tree with her long black leather dress on and a deep red rose in her hands. She looks like she has lost one of her most beloved family member. The wind blows strong and the sun disappears behind some clouds. I slowly walk over to her.

"Pearl?" I say softly and stand right in front of her with a slow but rhythmic breath.

"Come with me" She says and begins to walk into the forest and I followed her. Suddenly she stops and turned her face op to mine.

"I really have a bad feeling with telling you this but… You are one of the next generations of Hells Gate Guardians, also known as Black Fires" She says with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm what?" I'm confused. Am I a guardian?

"You are one of the chosen ones there have been born with a power of an elemental god and now have a quest to guard The Gate of Hell, that's why you get that feeling then you're thinking about the gate. There are four more there have got those powers to just like yourself; you are just the hedgehog Black Fire with the power from Tahu the Fire Dragon. I will tell you how the story sounds.

_The Story of Black Fire_

_Under the dawn of the world a fight between Hell and__the Land of the Evening Star, made thunder over the clouds. The fallen souls of gods and devils where used to make power to weapons. After years with war, the gods made the devils to make a cowardly retreat back to the fires of hell. The gods wouldn't let something like this happen again so they made a gigantic gate with the power they have left from the fallen god and devils. They raise the gate to hold hell closed forever more and five dragon gods of elements was pleased with a quest to guard the gate to the end of the world. The dragons was named by the name Black Fire and they stand strong. The dragons was, the dragon of the mysteries fire Tahu, the dragon of the strong air Lewa, the dragon of the wise rock Pohatu, the dragon of the fast water Gali, and the dragon of the lovely ice Kopaka. They stand there and guard the gate until that day comes and they loose all their energy and fall back dead. Their power rushing through the air and end with the next generations of Black Fires. But there is one thing behind the Black Fires there makes all fear them, they got a crazy mind then they taste blood._

_Prophesy tells:_

_The second generation of Black Fire will be under the second war between Hell and the Land of the Evening Star. The Gate of Hell will fall and the Black Fires will be send on a quest to find the lord of Hell, Oblivion, who is the son of the first lord, Crowd. The leader of Black Fires will not be able to choose his position before they find the Lord of Hell. The Leader will be the one they call the Chosen Black Fire and he will defeat the Lord of Hell and safe the whole world but it would be a high price to pay. The Chosen Black Fire most use all his life energy to defeat the lord and that means he will sacrifice his life to let the whole world to be safe from the fires of Hell._

Now I suddenly understand her sadness. She knew that I've been pleased with the power of a Black Fire and I'm used to take on that quest with the other Black Fires I'm not even known. I can see there start to fall tears down of her chins but she is trying to hold it back. My heart beat nerves, am I really a Black Fire? I don't know how I'm going to think this, is it a thing there will bring sadness, or am I going to be glad to know that I'm doing a god thing for whole the planet? I don't get that time I needed to think the things that suddenly a giant fire suddenly fall down from the sky and the shockwave hit us hard and we both fall hard back. I look up in the sky just to see the whole sky was glowing blood red and thunder is flying all over the sky.

"Are you okay, Pearl?" I say nerves and look over at her.

"I'm fine. We have to get back to the temple" She hurries say and begin to run back to the city gates.

"Just run, sister, I take care of any follows" I stare after her but I hurry turn me glare back at the gigantic fire. Shadows from some creatures I never had seen before begin to walk towards me. They don't look friendly. A chocking ray fly towards me and I jumped to the side. They're not friendly! I summon my sword and start to run against the creatures. The chocking waves flies close to my head but they don't hit me. My heart beat faster and faster then I've getting closer and closer to my enemies. My stare is sharp, concentrated, and full of any thoughts of killing my enemies. I come beside one of them and hit the sword backwards into the creatures back neck and the head is cut of. The blood spray out and some of it hit my face. I close my one eyes to not to get some of it in my eye. One of the creatures is shooting after me with the chocking waves and I hurry jump forward and behind a tree. The blood on my sword is boiling. How? It's just a normal long sword. I licked some of the blood away from my lips and smiled.

"The blood taste good" I said slowly and deep.

What did I say?! I shake my head and stared on my sword just the see my self reflected on the sword. My eyes! My eyes are glowing fire red. What is happening to me? Suddenly the tree behind me is cut over and I jump forward and turn around and look at the crocodile looking creature. I can fell my heart beat very slow. Anything around me is going like slow-motion. I raise my sword and start running against the creature. I'm running in slow-motion to but I can see everything around me just as fast as I always could. I come close to the creature. I stand in front of it without being hit by it. I fast licked my teeth and hit my sword through the stomach on the creature and the sword come out on the other side and the blood come out on my hand and made it red. The creature was screaming in pain, it just makes me fell much stronger. I pull my sword back and cut the head of the creature. The blood is spraying out in all directions and there are blood spots all over my white leather jacket. I can hear about two creatures behind me. I jump op in a tree, I'm moving inscribable fast then I can see everything in slow-motion. A smile appears on my lips and I can fell a fire inside of me. My eyes are glowing strong fire red. I can fell my body need to fell blood. The thoughts of blood spraying out to all sides make my heart beat fast and hard and I can fell it in my neck. I hunger after to see, fell, hear, taste blood. I jump down and kick both the creatures in the head at the same time. They both fall to the ground. Now I stand between them and look at one of them. I lay me feet on the arms on one of the creatures and look down at it. The creature is using all its power to come free and screamed for its life. I've got an evil smile and a cold stare. I raise my sword and cut it through the breast on the creature and pull it back again and look over at the other one who is crawling painful and cowardly away. I slowly walk after it and draw the top of the sword though the dirt on the ground and it make sounds of metal and stone. A killing face appears and I lick some blood of my hand of.

"Come here my little friend. I don't bite" I say with an evil laughter in my voice and red hot-staping eyes. I placed my foot on the creature's head and it is suffering for its life.

"Please, don't kill me. I was needed to do it. My master would have killed me if I didn't fight for him" It says with sadness and tears. I slowly glide my sword down of its back.

"I can't hear you…" I say deep and cold but with a smile.

The creatures starts screaming of sadness to not to be killed. I puss a bit harder with the sword then gliding it down of the back on the creature and it start bleeding. I can't hold myself back. I need to kill! I raise my sword high up in the sky and then cut the creature over at the middle. The ground around me was red of blood and the bodies of the creatures I've slaughter is laying there they was cut down. I can't hold back, I can't take it, I have too laugh out loud. I started laugh high out and throw my sword into a tree. The blood is gliding down at my chins and it fell like I could burn to ashes because of the fire feeling inside of me. The burning feeling inside of me is getting to strong and I fall down on the knees. My laugh slowly dies out and I fall to the ground and all around me is turning dark. The only thing I can hear is my heart pounding slow and hard.


	3. The Night Warrior

Chapter 3#

_Cry For Eternity_

_Falling from the sky now the sign of the burning sun_

_Into the face of the evil one_

_Nowhere to hide now we're on the run right before your eyes_

_We're watching, we're waiting, our souls are forsaken_

_The sign of the warriors, that evil will rise_

_Through the fire and the flames breaking the chains_

_Into the night we go_

_Torment and pain, trample the slain_

_Such as the death we know_

_Our steel will shine forever through the night and blinding rain_

_We'll see them face their fears its time to rise again in everlasting pain_

_Fly free for what we believe_

_One thousand hearts bleeding the eternal dream_

_Feel me the touch we all need_

_So silently now we will heal_

_Cry for eternity_

_So now the fallen will live again_

_We'll feel the pain burn inside of them_

_Remember now what to be again, deep down inside _

_Still cursing, still crawling, we're endlessly falling _

_The downfall of mankind, the fate of the sun_

_Hold your head to the sky, bleeding we cry _

_Screaming into the night _

_Fire and pain, beginning again, _

_Onwards to help me now!_

_Stand strong we'll live forever raging through the barren lands_

_Our eyes have seen the sorrow far across the stars_

_The power in our hearts_

_Fly free for what we believe_

_One thousand hearts bleeding the eternal dream_

_Feel me the touch we all need_

_So silently we will kneel_

_Cry for eternity_

_So fly far away to the end of our days_

_The voices of long distant cries_

_Now we remain in this labyrinth of pain_

_And so we ride into the night_

_Our steel will shine forever through the night and blinding rain_

_We'll see them face their fears its time to rise again in everlasting pain_

_Fly free for what we believe_

_One thousand hearts bleeding the eternal dream_

_Feel me the touch we all need_

_So silently we will heal_

_Cry for eternity_

_Cry for eternity!_

I slowly open my eyes. I can see my father sit beside me with my mother and one demon worrier.

"Where am I..?" I weak asked and hold my hand on my head.

"You are outside the city gates in the forest. We found you lying on the ground fainted and you have blood all over you and bodies of some mysteries creatures all around you and they were slaughted down all of them." My father says and looks very sharp at me. I shake my head and just look confused on them.

"What happened?" I ask.

"That is what we would have asked you about" My mother say fast.

"What have you done?" The worrier asks.

"I haven't done anything. I just remember a giant fire ball or something fall down from the sky and so can't I remember anything" I got headache and I'm so confused.

They just look confused at me but my father is more looking like I'm lying.

"There is no time for your histories. What happened? Did you kill all those creatures?" My father says angry and hold my arm.

"I don't remember! Stop asking me!" I shout and thrust him away and hurry get op and run away from them and keep shouting 'I don't remember!' and some tears glide down from my chins. I can't remember anything. Why? Why is this happening to me? What have I done since it's me these things are happening to? I run through the city gates and up in the Temple of Armara. Then I almost come into my room someone grip my arm and hold around it. I stopped and close my eyes.

"You're right about me. I'm a Black Fire and I have to get away and take on my quest to safe this damn world…" I say.

"Sakay… I don't know what to say… I just don't want to loose you but you have to safe our world together with the other Black Fires…" Pearl says and lays her head on my arm. I don't know what to do. I love my sister more then everyone else in this world and now I'm going to take on a quest I maybe not come back alive from, but if I can safe all others in the world I will give everything. I look down on my feet and sighted.

"I need to go now… The Hoarders of Hell has already risen." I say and turn my face and look at Pearl who was holding around my arm while tears glide down of her cheeks. I lay my hands on her cheeks and look her in the eyes.

"Don't worry, sister, I will come back alive and I will remember your beautiful eyes." I say softly and kiss her on the forehead. I try to hold my tears back, I don't have to cry, I will return home alive no matter what. I close my eyes and run over to the window. I jump op in the window and look out over the lake long down and the sun are about to go down and give an orange light. The wind blow hard against me and make my quills fly out in all directions. I fast look back at Pearl and wink to her with my head and jump out of the window. I fall fast down towards the deep lake under me. The wind is blowing harder and harder against my body and I close my eyes. I hard hit the water with my head first and fall long under the water. I open my eyes and swim op and took a big breath. I start swim away from the city behind me and toward the mountains against south in hope to find the old cave and the way to South Island where I will start my search after the other Black Fires and stop the Leader of Hell.

After hours of walking and searching I finally find the old cave way to South Island, what a relief. I sighted and walk toward the opening to the cave and think about now I'm going to see normally persons and persons like them have I never seen before, only demons have I seen. Suddenly someone jump in front of me and thrust me back. I get the balance again and look over at the dark collared person in front of me.

"Who are you?" It asks me with a deep and metallic male voice. It's a boy can I hear but I don't know who he is.

"I'll first hear who you are." I say and give him a sharp stare and breathe slowly.

"You don't know?" He said and starts laughing high and make echo in the cave. He slowly shows his hands, the right hand is a robot hand. His eyes are red and full of darkness and murder instincts. His cloth is black and cold and his cape long down to the ground and it looks like someone has ripped it apart. He is unarmed but muscular.

"You are the night worrier." I say and take a step backwards.

"Oh, you're fast, my friend." He says and laughs again. Okay, nobody make fun of me! I begin to run against him and raise my hand and hit out after him but I hit nothing but air. Where did he go? I look around. I can't see anything but rocks. I try to hear him. Nothing, only the sound of mountain air blow against my leather jacket and ears. Suddenly someone kick me in the back and I fall down and hit my stomach against a sharp stone. I hurry turned around just to see the night worrier stand over me with a dark sword in his hand. He raises his sword and smile evil down to me. Wait! I remember this from that day my father did it to me. His sword flies through the air against my neck. I can hear my heart beat hard and slow and things start to go in slow-motion and I can see everything just as fast as before. I take my hand up and take his arm and swing him hard over me and he hit the ground with the back first. I fast come up and summon my sword when he is still lying down. I swing my sword down against his head but it hit the ground and a black shadow fog thing is crawling up of my sword. What the hell is happening? I try to lift my sword up but there is some extra weigh on it. I look at my sword to see what's wrong and there in the top of my sword stand the night worrier with his hand covered by his cape and he got a big grin on his face.

"You're to slow, my friend." He say with laugher.

What?! Not that! My fathers aren't right! I feel powerful anger inside of myself and throw him of my sword so he fly into the stonewall and smash his back head into the stones and fall down to the ground. I start run against him with my sword behind and I yell out in anger. He fast jumps over me and swing his sword out after me. I jump up so he don't hit me and fast swing my sword out after him but didn't hit him. He roll to the side to not to be hit then I swing my sword down and hit the ground. I see some blood drops on the ground and look over at him. He got a scar on his forehead I really hit him. I laugh of him just to be annoying. He is finally getting mad and summons a shadow sword more and run against me with hate in his eyes. I also run toward him with my sword ready to strike. We collide and smash our swords hard against and the sparks fly out against our heads. We push hard against and our swords start glowing and light our faces up with fire collars. His eyes start glowing strong red with thin snake eyes like my father then he feels strong rage. But if he got that rage signal it maybe means… I fall backward with a hard thrust from him and I lost my sword there fly away and hit the stones long behind me. The night worrier starts running towards me with fury and raise his swords of the shadows and swing them towards me. The one mist me but the other fly so close to my chest that it made a giant scar and it start bleed horrible and I fall down on my one knee. I lay my hand on the scar and the blood glide down of my hand and arm. I look up in the face of the night worrier but he laid his swords on the ground and sit down beside me. I look confused at him and still hold my hand hard on my scar on the chest.

"Let me take care of that" He says and pushes my hand away and lays his hand on the scar. It starts glowing and when he removed his hand and the scar is gone.

"Why are you suddenly doing this?" I ask and still look confused.

"Hey hey, you're my cousin, respect!" He said and hit me light on the back.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I ask and look at him with big eyes.

"We're cousins, dude."

"I don't that accept as true."

"We are, you know let me tell you. I saw you have absolutely the same rage effect like my father and only those who are in that family got that rage effect."

"Hey, that's funny; I thought the same thing about you that you have the some rage as my father. Does that mean that our fathers are brothers?"

"Yeah I think so. But I got two fathers."

"Say what? You have two fathers?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point. That one of my fathers I'm talking about is my father named Mekion."

"I've heard that name somewhere before. Okay, my father is named Shadow."

"I could really not see it on you heh. You totally look like your father. But I know things about Shadow, my father have been talking about his family before and I know that Shadow is my fathers little brother."

"Ha! I can't believe it! My father is little brother."

"He is actually the youngest boy in his family"

"That is a surprise!"

"But I won't hold on you any longer. I know you got something to do."

"Yeah, you're right" I say and sight and walk over and take my sword up and made it disappear. He wink to me with his head and smiled. I slowly smiled back and start walking through the cave. Now my quest has started and I'm on my way. South Island, here I come!


	4. Storm, Fire and Fury

Chapter 4#

_Fury of the Storm_

_We are riding for the battle field in force tonight_

_Fury of the darkest evil cry for war_

_Far beyond the boundaries of hell and starlight_

_On the road to lands unknown forever more_

_Through the caverns far below our quest will lead us_

_Onwards through the ice and snow forever more_

_Standing fighting full of hate the time has come now_

_Stand and sound the guns of glory cry for war_

_On wings of glory we will carry on_

_Far across forgotten lands towards the distant sun_

_And the darkness shining far beyond the starlight_

_Lightning is striking from the dark dawning shadows_

_And in the kingdom of the everlasting sun_

_When the glory of the master's time has come_

_Into the fires of forever we will fly through the heavens_

_With the power of the universe we stand strong together_

_Through the forcing of power, it will soon reach the hour_

_For victory we ride, Fury of the Storm!_

_Here we are the chosen one we can not fail now_

_Spilling all the blood on the fires below_

_Smashing through the boundaries with the fire and fury_

_Killing all the mortals down the winding road_

_Hell fires are raging the storm growing strong_

_On the path to victory towards the distant sun_

_And in the darkness shining far beyond the starlight_

_Lightning is striking from the dark dawning shadows_

_And in the kingdom of the everlasting sun_

_When the glory of the master's time has come_

_Into the fires of forever we will fly through the heavens_

_With the power of the universe we stand strong together_

_Through the forcing of power, it will soon reach the hour_

_For victory we ride, Fury of the Storm!_

_Into the fires of forever we will fly through the heavens_

_With the power of the universe we stand strong together_

_Into the fires of forever we will fly through the heavens_

_With the power of the universe we stand strong together_

_Through the forcing of power, it will soon reach the hour_

_For victory we ride, Fury of the Storm!_

_For victory we ride, Fury of the Storm!_

I can't see my own hand for me, it's so dark. The cave is endless. Darkness is all around me and I'm defendless when I can't see anything. Silence is the only thing I can hear. It's cold and wet inside the cave. I don't like darkness, it makes me fell little and harmless. My hands is ready if someone skip in front me and harass me so am I quick to summon my sword and strike for my own protection. It reminds me about a song I heard my mother sing before. If I may be able to remember it I maybe can feel better. I always getting more concentrated then I'm signing no matter what I'm doing, fighting, working anything. Suddenly I heard something, it sounded like a laugher. I stop and look around but I can't see anything for the darkness. If I just might create a fire to light things op. I'm a Black Fire of course and got the powers from Tahu, who is the fire god dragon, maybe I can make a fire. Suddenly someone hit me and I knock into the wall. There is someone here who wants me bad things. I hurry crawl to the side and run that way I remember the hit came from. I did hit someone with my head first and I can hear the person is close to fall but a hard storm blow against me and make me dash with it and down in the ground. I hurry get op and raise my hands. Come on, I need to get some light. I try to imagine a fire would start in my hands. I can fell my hands heat op and sparks starts to fly out to the sides. A fire begins to burn in my hand but I can't feel it. Everything is now visible and the person in front of me is a dark green echidna with some armour on his shoulders and blue leather around his stomach and shiny light blue eyes like myself.

"Who are you, stranger?!" He asks me tough.

"I'm just a traveller, don't worry I won't nothing bad to you" I say and try to sound more like I got respect for him.

"Aha, and you come from the other side of the tunnel from Valley of the Damned! You are one of the demons!" He says and summons a mace.

"I'm not a demon, just look at me" I say and look clearer on him.

"Hmm, you're right but what the hell are you doing in the Valley of the Damned?"

"Eh, I came to see my cousin the Night Worrier"

"Ah, you're in family with the Night Worrier? Right! Try next time to be better to lie"

"I mean it, my father is his father's little brother"

"Okay, he got two fathers"

"I know but my father is Mekion's little brother"

"Mekion got two little brothers"

"My father is Shadow"

"The strongest of them? Wow, that's cool, man"

"Hmm, whatever, I don't have time to talk" I say and start walk. Wait a minute, he got light blue eyes like me and can summon a weapon. I stop and look back at him.

"Hey. Before I go I just want ask you about something" I say.

"What is that?" He asks and turns around and looks at me.

"Where do you get your light blue eyes from and the power to summon a mace?" I ask sharp but friendly.

"I was born with the power because my mother has told me that I'm a Black Fire or something like that." He says and lifts his shoulders.

"Ah, you are a Black Fire." I say and walk over to him again.

"Yeah and why is that so interesting for you?"

"Because I've looking for you, I'm a Black Fire too and I need to find all the others."

"Me too. So what is your power?"

"I got the powers from the fire dragon Tahu and can summon a sword."

"Very well! But as you said, we don't have time for this." He says and starts walking that way he came from. I follow him. It's more safe then we are two now, do I feel.

We finally come out of the long cave, but the first look at the new world wasn't good, the whole island is on fire and a war is thunder under our feet.

"What the hell has happening here?!" He yells and summons his mace and starts running down towards the forest. I also summon my sword and run after him. When we come down to the opening of the forest we can see some creatures fight against an orange bat boy who is using a bow and arrows of mineral. His shining light blue eyes are sharp and fast. We run over and raise our weapons and smash through the flesh on the creatures and they fall dead back. I look around to see if there are more creatures. The dark green echidna run over to the bat and pushes to him and starts laughing. I hurry look back at him.

"What is so funny?" I ask and give him a bit irate face.

"Hey, chill man, I was just glad to see my friend again. By the way, he is a Black Fire too." The echidna says and took the bat over to me and I look at him.

"Hey there." The bat says and takes his hand op.

I don't do anything just look at him.

"We don't even know each others name yet. Okay, my name is Trunks." The echidna says and looks over at me.

"Hmm. Okay so, my name is Sakay." I say and look at the bat.

"My name is Gismo." The bat says and smiled.

We don't get that time to talk when Gismo is getting hit in the back with massive claws. I fast jump to the side and towards the creature and swing my sword forwards and into the stomach on the creature and drag it out again. There is running lots of blood out and I hurry turn my glare at Gismo.

"Can't you take to see blood?" Trunks asks and jumps up kick another creature in the face and thump down on the ground again with the feet first.

"I can, but I just got a bad memory with those things." I said and turn around and bow down and cut the feet of a creature and jump op and fast lay my legs around the neck on the creature and thump my hands down in the ground and throw the creature into a tree.

"Oh, a bad memory you say? What is it?" Trunks asks.

"You don't want to know." I say and wipe off some blood from my chin but I get a view of it and keep stare at the blood on my hand. Suddenly the only thing I can hear is my heart beat slow. I don't blink, only glare at my blood-spattered red hands. I slowly lick my lips but someone unexpectedly knocks me down and I thump my head in the ground. I look back to see one of the creatures behind me. I wipe off some dirt from my face and jump up and beat my head into the stomach of the creature. The creature lost its balance and I fast thrust the feet away under it and it fall back on its back.

"Don't hit me…" I just say and raise me over the creature with my feet on its arms. I remember this. I have done it before but when and where? I start to get headache and the pain strike through my brain. It hurts! I press my hands on my head and fall down on my knees. Not now! I don't have time for my unexpected headaches. The creature thrust me hard away and I roll along the ground and the dust from the dirt fly op and float thick in the air. I press my eyes together in pain from my brain. A scream fly out of my mouth and I quick open my eyes and stop screaming and just look out in the blue air. There are no sounds only my heart and my breathing. Every time my heart pound a red glow appears in my view. I slowly get up on my feet again and look at the creature running against me. Every thing is moving in slow-motion and I breathe slow and deep. I look at my hands, they are glowing in fire, they are burning but I can't fell anything in them. I look at my sword and I can see my self reflected in the shiny gray metal. There is black shade around my eyes with spikes. Where did that come from? My eyes are glowing fire red and they are sharp and terrifying. They look like snake eyes. I lick some blood from my lips away and smile mysteriously. I get my stare to the creature again and start run toward it. The adrenaline is pounding fast through my veins and a grin appears on my lips. I swing my hand out after the creature and smack its breast with inscribable power. My nails have growing out from my fingers and they are now sharp as a knife. I dig my nails into the creature's neck and cut of the creature's head of with my bare hands. I take op the headless body and through it into another creature. It fall back and I start running against it on my hands and feet like a demon. I start to make some animal sounds and jump over the creature and bite the creature's arm and rip it of. The blood is spraying out in all directions and I start to scratch me through the creature's chest. My blood-lust is so strong. I have to be like a predator and taste the warm and thick blood. I dig my hand into the creature's chest and rip the heart out and lick the blood away from it and then put it onto my mouth and I eat it. I can feel a strong fire feeling inside of me. I can't take the pain; it feels like I can burn up. I fall to the ground and breath fast and weak. It all turned dark, the last thing I see is my long nails starts to grow in again.


	5. Ghosts of Your Sleep

Chapter 5#

_Tomorrow_

_Is it any wonder why I'm scared?_

_If I was a little younger would I care?_

_Feeling like the walls are growing stronger_

_I don't know if this cage can hold me any longer_

_You never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded_

_Cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded_

_I'm not afraid of tomorrow_

_I'm only scared of myself_

_Feels like my insides are on fire_

_And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else_

_I never thought they'd want me to go even faster_

_I never thought I took my foot off the gas_

_Everybody loves to be in on the pressure_

_But I know they're all waiting for the crash_

_You never dreamed you had to live your life so guarded_

_Cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded_

_Things have changed you've become a complication_

_You can't make it through another day's humiliation_

_I'm not afraid of tomorrow_

_I'm only scared of myself_

_Feels like my insides are on fire_

_And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else_

_Someone, someone, someone else_

_Someone, someone, someone else_

_Someone, someone, someone else_

_Is it any wonder why?_

_The answer keeps me petrified_

_Is it any wonder why I'm scared?_

I'm not afraid of tomorrow

I'm only scared of myself

Feels like my insides are all on fire

And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else

I'm not afraid of tomorrow

(It is any wonder why I'm scared?)

I'm only scared of myself

(If I was a little younger would I care?)

Feels like my insides are on fire

(Feeling like the walls are growing stronger)

And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else

It is any wonder why I'm scared

Someone, someone, someone else

Someone, someone, someone else

Someone, someone, someone else

**The only thing I can see is light, white and endless. ****I lie down on my back and look up but light is still the only thing I can see. Suddenly all around me chance its form and are being turned into a dark and tight forest. I just stand there and it's raining. I can hear voices not far away from me and I start slowly to walk against the sound of voices. I get all wheat of the rain what is falling fast and hard down from the cloudy sky. I slowly start to see a girl who is sitting in the high grass. It is her, the voice come from. She is talking about her childhood with her brother or something. She is sitting in front of a gravestone in a form of a dragon and a sword is lying in front of the gravestone. I slowly walk a bit closer and try to see who the girl is without being seeing of her. I didn't see who she was before she slowly turns her head around and look at me with cold grey demon eyes, full of sadness. Suddenly she turns into a grey fog and its starts flying towards me. I take some steps back but the fog just come closer, I close my eyes and just feel the cold grey fog flying through my body.**

I fast open my eyes. I lie on the ground with my head on a rolled shirt. I slowly look around and then my eyes see a white girl standing in the water with water to her waist and she is naked. I stare at her in some time but fast look away when she starts to turn around with her glare against me. I close my eyes again and hoped that she didn't saw that I looked at her. I can hear she starts to walk up from the water and towards me.

"I know you looked at me, you don't have to hide it." She says with a soft girl voice.

I slowly turn my head a bit around but my eyes are still closed.

"Don't worry. I have covered me." She says. I slowly open my eyes and look up in her pretty shiny light blue eyes. She is a Black Fire, her eyes tell everything. She stands up with her back against me. I look at her. She is not that tall but she has very fine body form. Her quills are still wet and they are hanging down over her back. She turns around and looks at me.

"Hey, don't look at me like that" She says and shakes her head.

"Ehm. Sorry." I fast look away and blush a bit, but I still can see her body in my head. What is happening to me? Stop thinking about her body, Sakay you idiot! Suddenly I hear she starts screaming and because of my reflects I sense it as a sign of danger. I hurry stand up on my feet and catch my arm around her waist and hold her tight in to me and I jumped over behind some of her bags. Now I lie over her and then I look at her.

"Are you okay?" I fast ask her.

"You pervert! I can't believe that I really helped you!" She shouts and thrusts me of her and then she slaps me in the face.

"Why did you hit me? I tried to save you. You were screaming" I say with a confused voice.

"You grabbed my… my… you know! You pervert hedgehog!" She yells.

"What? No wait, it wasn't on purpose. Really it wasn't!" I quickly reply while waving my hands in stress.

"Spare your dumb apologies. I don't want to hear them!" She yells in an angry voice. She starts to walk towards some of the trees to get dressed.

"No wait, please listen!" I run towards her and try to grab her shoulder. My hand slip on her wet shoulders and slides down to the towel and pulls it down. I fall on the ground. I look up from the dirt and meet her eyes that aren't as cute as they were before. They more precisely start to light with thunderbolts, and her teeth grinding towards each other.

"You…. You…" She says in a low voice while covering her body with her arms.

"No, no it wasn't on purpose, really!" Even though I want to I can't take my eyes away from her stunningly beautiful body. My face has become more crimson red than my own fur. I see her raise her fist very slowly into the air. I start twisting my face somewhat wryly.   
"Oh shit…" I reply with light voice and a wry smile. Then everything turns black.

A cold wind blows though the forrest valley of South Island when the night falls and a red and pink coloured sky glows up over the tops of the trees. I sit on a rock and I'm taking a break from travelling. I've travelled the whole day with the white hedgehog girls whose name is Lolly-Cathode; it stands on one of her backs. She is still pretty mad at me but I can understand her in a way, maybe I have to say sorry instead of being as careless as I'm acting right now. Suddenly I hear someone shouting my name and I turn around to see Trunks and Gismo running toward me.

"Oh god! We thought the ubrams got rid of you" Gismo says with a little grin in his voice.

"Ubrams?" I fast ask and look confused on him.

"Yeah, ubrams, you know… Those creatures we are fighting against, the crocodile looking ones. Ubram is a form of lizard devil from Hells Gates, they are their cheap sword footers" Trunks notes.

"Ahh… Right…" I just say and look over at Cathode who is sitting and looks around in her backs. Gismo and Trunks turns their glare over at her too.

"Who's that?" Gismo asks.

"It's Lolly-Cathode Tanika and she fucking hates me" I say and give a little laugh.

"And I thought those things only happened to me" Trunks replies and starts laughing.

**I fast open my eyes and sit up. There something in the bushes. It's at the middle of the night and I was sleeping. I stand up and look around. ****I can't see anything, just the darkness there are filling all around me with emptiness. I slowly walk towards the sound of low foot steps in the bushes. I'm only wearing my pants and I'm a very venerable target. Suddenly a black shade fast moves from one tree to another and jumps over a little edge to a place behind me. I fast jump into the bushes and run after the black shade. I don't know what it is and I don't even know what it's up too. Suddenly the black shade disappears. I stop up and look around myself. My hard beats hard and I can feel how nerves I am so suddenly that it burns in my neck. My muscles start to warm up and adrenalin is pumping through my veins. All of sudden something lands a bit away from me and I turn my glare over at it. An all black hedgehog with pale white stripes and a huge scythe in his hand stands over behind some bushes. His glare is empty and endless. A chain rolls its way down his left arm and a helmet made of skull is bound to his head. I keep standing where I am, like something holds me away from him, is it my body or my brain the makes me slowly walk backwards. I fall over a rope there is bound right over the ground and I fall down into a deep hole and hits my head against a rock. My head pounds so hard that is hurts through all my nerves. I can't keep me eyes open, the hit have paralyzed my whole body. The darkness fills my view but right before it all turns dark the scary black hedgehog stands right over the hole and put dirt down in the hole again. The dirt falls over my face but I think I still can breath. It turns dark for me and the cold wet dirt lies like a thick cold aura around my body. Am I going to die?**

I fast wake up to see that I only had a dream. What a relief. I look around on the other who is sleeping different places on the ground. It is still a bit dark but the sun is beginning to rise in east and that is the way we are going, East Island, I've heard some rumours, when I was with Cathode, that tell that the last Blackfire lives in Future City and that city lies a bit after the shores of East Island. If we are lucky we can reach Station Square today and get a ship so we can sail tomorrow. I stand up and put on my black shirt and white leather trenscoat. The morning wind seems so peaceful and fresh. It's not the same morning wind as home in Valley of the Damned; there does the morning wind feel as a cold striking mountain wind with a weak smell of ocean. I walk over and push a bit to Trunks with my foot.

"Hey, Sleepy beauty, wake up, morning" I say with a grin.

"Don't you ever call me that again, you understand that…?" He says with a deep sleepy voice and starts to scratch on his head and then pull a pillow over his head and keeps sleeping. I sigh and walk and push to Gismo.

"Hey hey, you awake?" I ask while I look down at the young bat whose face is down in the pillow.

"Do I really look so awake?" Gismo asks while keeping his face down in the pillow but sits up and looks at me with a little smile.

"I've being sitting up the most of the night study about the old demon culture. The demons are the ones the prophesy about The Chosen Blackfire comes from. It's quit fascinating!" Gismo says and takes up a book and points at it.

"Well, yeah…" I reply and look a short time away and then at him.

"Something wrong? You seem uncomfortable after I mentioned 'demon'"

"It's nothing, come on, lets get the others up and then travel to Station Square"  
I stand up and walk over to the top of the hill and looked out over the emerald green grass plains and the trees there follows across it with the more yellow and light green colours. Something like this I've never seen home in Valley of the Damned, there is it more like a dark forest and high grey none mercy like mountains. I sigh and look back at the others who already are ready to walk. I give a little smile on my lips. It's like all that darkness and sadness in my past and future is laying behind me, these emerald green plains makes me look it at the bright side of things but still those weird dreams I've got gives me the creeps. Do they tell me something that I didn't figure out yet? May that lay down for cooling a bit, now I have to think about our travel to Station Square. I look over the plains again as the others reaches me on the top of the hill and I slowly start to walk.


End file.
